Of Death Gods and Witches
by b4k4 ch4n
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles between Death the Kid and Female!Chrona. They may expand into separate stories but we'll see.
1. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters~

* * *

><p>Chrona's heart was pounding hard in her chest.<p>

This wasn't supposed to have happened. She didn't plan for this at all. How did things get so complicated in such a short amount of time? It was only a few hours ago her cousin Soul confessed he liked someone. She had managed to unintentionally weasel out that the person he happened to like was none other than her best friend – Maka.

Chrona didn't have to heart to tell her cousin that Maka already liked someone else but judging from the sadness in his eyes, she had a feeling he already knew.

She wished she could have done something for her cousin – supported him somehow but she was already helping Maka win the affections of Death the Kid. She promised herself she'll do anything for the person who made her smile first.

With the goal of helping Maka, Chrona somehow (she honestly didn't know how it happened) became a close friend to Kid – hoping to learn his likes and dislikes to give Maka an advantage over all the other girls after the Death God's affections.

Too bad she didn't think the Death God himself already had someone he liked.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" She heard him ask, coughing lightly to hide his embarrassment. Chrona looked around her to see just who Kid was asking. Fear and disbelief gripped her heart when she realized that there was no one else besides them in the park.

"Yes Chrona," Kid chuckled affectionately but it was obvious he was still nervous by the way he was clenching his hands together, "I'm asking you. Will you accompany me to the opening of the fair that we are sponsoring? You mentioned you never been to one before so I had one set up."

"W-wouldn't you r-rather go with someone else? L-like Maka?" she asked meekly, hopefully.

Kid blushed heavily as he looked away. "I was hoping to take the girl who's been on my mind since before I even became friends with her. I was hoping to take her to the fair to show her how precious she is to me despite how asymmetrical she is." He looked up and gave Chrona a brilliant smile. "Back then, I never thought I'll be brave enough to ask but after getting closer to you, I realized I can't let you go. Will you let me take you to the fair Chrona?"

She couldn't help it. Fear, anxiety, and stress had her bolting from the bench with her heart pounding in her ears – ignoring the heart-wrenching: "Wait! Chrona!"

She didn't mean for this to happen. How was she supposed to know that Kid liked her? How was she supposed to know that getting close to Kid would actually _ruin_ Maka's chances with him? How was she supposed to know that helping Maka was actually breaking her cousin's heart?

In one single afternoon, three hearts were broken. Chrona's heart joined them as she ran away from the park – feeling it break with the fact that none of her important people will get their happy ending…

* * *

><p>Decided to write some drabbles on some ideas that have been floating in my head. Let me know what you guys think!<p> 


	2. Hitting on People

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or its characters.

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that a picture of Kid?"<p>

Chrona yelped and quickly covered the photograph by shutting the textbook she was reading. Nervously, she looked up to two smirking faces.

"What's this? Does our little Chrona have a cruuuuuuush?"

"She does! She does! Chrona and Kid~ sitting in a tree~ guhahaha."

"N-No! Y-You're wrong. I…don't have… I don't know how to deal with this!" The pinkette wailed as Patti hugged her tightly and Liz reopened her textbook.

"Hey, not bad." Liz whistled while examining the picture. Instead of the standard black suit he usually wore, the Death God was dressed casually in a red polo and jeans. It was actually quite a good shot. Liz noted that she should ask Chrona who the photographer was. "How you get a picture of Kid anyways?"

Chrona mumbled quietly, her gaze averted.

"What was what Chrona? Couldn't hear~."

"…Maka… Gave it to me when she told me I had a… _crush_ on him."

Liz cooed and gave Chrona a hug as well, dropping the picture back on the textbook and shutting it once again. "Aww, don't be shy. There's nothing wrong with liking guys you know?"

"Yeah! Sis' always chasing guys!"

"Patti, she didn't need to know that."

The library was filled with laughter from the younger Thompson sister. Chrona couldn't help but smile lightly too as the laughter was quite contagious.

"So Chrona. Does Kid know about your feelings~?"

"W-what?"

Liz poked the pinkette in the cheek. "Oh you know~ Have you confessed yet? Does he know you like him?"

Chrona's face flushed but she shook her head back and forth.

"Oh that won't do! You have to let him know Chrona!"

"I-I do?"

Both Liz and Patti nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! It'll be a crime not to tell him right away! Well, maybe some flirting first would be better?"

Chrona blinked before repeating the unfamiliar word: "Flirting…?"

"Yeah! You know! When you hit on people!"

"Like Sis does all the time!"

"Patti, stop that."

"So… I should _hit _on Kid?" Chrona asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"Yeah! Do it when he least expects it too. Flirt for a bit and then you can tell him you like him."

At this, Patti proceeded to continue the song about Chrona and Kid sitting in a tree which frankly made no sense to Chrona. Why would she sit in a tree anyways? More importantly, why would Kid sit in a tree? Regardless, Chrona did her best to understand everything she just learned.

Suddenly, the singing stopped and both sisters ran towards the door. Seeing who was coming, they grinned at each other.

"Chrona~ ehehehe, look who it is."

"Now remember what we told you Chrona. Flirt and then confess okay? We'll be rooting for you!"

The slender girl felt her face flush when she heard the familiar steps approach. Okay, it didn't seem too bad. Two simple steps…she could do this.

"Hello Liz, Patti, Chrona. I hope you girls are studying well."

Chrona nodded hesitantly while Patti laughed at her shyness. Liz shook her head fondly and sighed.

"You know how Patti and I are when we study. We're distracting poor Chrona so much that she's so confused. Kid, why don't you help her out?"

An 'Eep!" escape from Chrona's mouth and she whipped her head to face the older of the Thompson sisters. Liz met her gaze and gave her a wink which was accompanied by Patti's double thumbs up. Just two simple steps. She can do this right?

"Of course. What subject are you studying?"

Chrona turned away, clutching her arms close to her body. _I don't know how to deal with this!_

Kid mad his way to the table and sat down in the chair right next to her.

"Let us see. What chapter have you bookmarked?" He asked, fingers reaching the textbook.

Bookmarked? Chrona glanced towards the textbook and paled. The 'bookmark' that Kid thought was actually the photograph.

_Oh no, he's going to find the picture. If he sees it, I won't be able to do the first step!_

With a determined look, Chrona stuck out her right arm and took a deep breath. When she felt the familiar weight in her hand, she quickly jumped back a step away from Kid.

He heard the pinkette move away from him. Curiously, the Death God looked up. "Chrona? What are you-" Kid was cut off when Chrona swung Ragnarok at him. With a loud battle cry, Chrona completed her swing, knocking Kid into the bookcases behind him. From the initial impact, one bookcase fell on the next in a series of dominoes. Books were raining down everywhere.

Coughing from the debris, Liz stared in horror. Patti was giggling uncontrollably despite the mess they currently stood in. Liz slowly turned her gaze and noticed the body of her meister twitching underneath the bookcase and piles of books. Her horrified gaze went back to Chrona who was shaking slightly and gripping her sword hard.

"I…" Chrona swallowed thickly as she tried to gather her words. "I… I like…." She shook her head and burst through the doors and out of the library. A resounding "I don't know how deal with hitting on people!" was heard echoing back into the library.

Liz stared at Chrona's retreating form in shock, her mouth still wide open while her sister wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"She really did hit on Kid eheheheh! Aren't you proud of her Sis?"

* * *

><p>Didn't feel like working so I decided to write another drabble. Hope you all like it! Sort of rushed but let me know if there's any mistakes!<br>How did Kid get hit? Well, lets just say he was too distracted and dropped his guard ;D


	3. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Soul Eater!

**Note: AU! This happens before the first drabble so Kid likes Chrona but Chrona doesn't know about it.**

* * *

><p>"I've been invited for dinner at Chrona's place tonight." Kid started the conversation casually. A smile was present on his face as he recalled the good news. However, he was met with silence as he turned to face his friend.<p>

Soul, who was in the process of eating his lunch, froze and looked up at Kid with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Hell yeah. Chrona's family is nuts!"

"Then you admit you're insane as well? After all, you are related to her."

Soul waved the comment aside. "I'm probably the only sane relative she has. 'Sides, I'll make crazy cool. Anyways, what I meant was her _immediate_ family is crazy." The white haired boy shivered slightly. "Her dad is so goddamn scary too."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"I'm saying that because it's true."

"Yes, and I'm asking what lead you to that opinion."

Soul smirked evilly before chuckling. "I ain't telling you. It'll ruin the surprise. Anyways, I wish you the best. Good luck and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

Kid narrowed his eyes at the comment. "You shouldn't say such rude comments, especially if they are insulting Chrona's family.

"Hey, like you said, I'm related to her. I think I'm given the right to say that her family's crazy. And it's only rude if I was lying."

"I'm sure they are well mannered folks."

Soul shrugged before packing up his lunch and heading back to the school. "Believe whatever you like dude. Oh yeah, before I go," he turned back to face his friend. "Just who invited you anyways?"

"A blond lady with an eye patch. She's a little strange but she is quite a nice lady. Uh, she gets excited pretty easily and her punches are quite painful." Kid grabbed his right arm and winced from the memory. "Why?"

"Nothing much," Soul answered, turning his back on his friend. "But really, good luck."

* * *

><p>Kid blinked as he studied the man before him…who appeared to be studying him back as well. It was, frankly, his first time ever meeting someone with a screw through his head. He didn't want to copy the object of his affection's catchphrase but…<p>

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with this.

Especially since the man was so disgustingly asymmetrical.

Kid twitched.

Chrona was whisked away into the house by the same blonde haired lady who insisted she helped with the cooking. When he was told to follow along, his path was blocked by a grey-haired stranger. He apologized and took a step to the left to walk around the man. Kid didn't expect the man to mimic his movements; thus, preventing him from following. Unfortunately, both Chrona and Marie – that was the name the lady introduced herself as – didn't notice and left without him. Kid could still remember their conversation as they walked away.

"_Come on! Let us start cooking Chrona!"_

"_Um, Ms. Marie, the kitchen is that way…"_

It was endearing to watch as it was obvious the two women were close. Kid enjoyed seeing the cute expression on Chrona's face when she was talking to the older woman. But he couldn't continue watching her as this _man_ refused to _move_ out of his way.

He took a step towards the right and the man in front responded by taking a step to his own left. Kid could feel his irritation grow but quickly stopped himself from getting angry. As he was at Chrona's house, this man could very likely be a relative. Kid would have to be on his best behaviour, which shouldn't be hard since he was _always_ on his best behaviour. After all, if her family liked him, then it might just play to his advantage when he tried to court her. He cleared this throat and stuck out his right hand in a greeting.

"Good evening sir. I am Death the Kid," he announced, not bothering to include that he was part royalty. He'll impress the family on his own. "It's an honour to be invited for dinner."

The man made no reply. For the next few moments, both stared at each other in silence. Kid withdrew his hand, feeling a little annoyed at being treated in this way. However, more minutes ticked by and Kid was starting to feel more anxious than angry.

_Something's not right…_

Suddenly a black blur came straight at him. Kid barely had enough time to react, quickly side-stepping to the left and immediately jumping back a few steps - the man with the screw had reached out for a quick punch.

"Oh? Not bad, not bad," the taller man spoke, crouching into a fighting stance. "Your reaction time is much better than I thought it'll be for someone of your status."

"What?" Kid narrowed his eyes. Before he could question the man, the black blur returned, causing Kid to lunge forward into a roll in order to avoid being hit. _Just what the heck is going on?_

The blur immediately attacked to his right but this time Kid was prepared. With one hand on the ground for leverage, he swung his leg sharply. His leg collided with… whatever it was and sent it flying towards the right, hitting a nearby shed in the process. The impact was too much for its wooden frame and the innocent shed collapsed pitifully.

Kid stared in horror at the mess he unintentionally caused. _C-Crap. I didn't mean that…_

Suddenly, a loud "GEKO!" was heard. Kid's head snapped upwards and saw several black spheres with crudely drawn faces on them. Before he could defend himself, they landed on the floor and exploded. _Smoke bombs? _Although he was caught off guard, Kid stayed alert, eyes carefully scanning the area for any sudden movement. _Who are these people? Criminals?_

A sharp cry was heard and Kid's gaze instantly focused in the direction of the sound. An abrupt chill surrounded his body when he recognized the voice.

_Chrona!_

A hand shot out from the smoke and latched onto his throat causing Kid to widen his eyes in surprise. He gripped onto the hand that held him up in the air, attempting to pry the hand off to make the man drop him.

"Release me this moment!" _I need to get to Chrona!_

"What do you know? You might actually be worth dissecting despite getting distracted easily." The man's crazed smirk was visible as some of the smoke was starting to clear away. The man quickly pulled out a scalpel with his left hand; spinning it a few times before dangerously pointing it towards Kid's throat. "Now, where should I start first? Here?" he asked as the knife hovered at Kid's neck before slowly sliding towards the top of his head. "Or maybe here?"

Kid wasn't given a chance to reply when he was suddenly dropped to the floor – the knife scratching his face lightly. He winched at the rough treatment but sat up quickly. He flinched slightly when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. The striped hair boy looked up to meet concerned, pale blue eyes.

_Chrona._ He instantly relaxed in her presence. Kid was glad to see she was okay.

The pinkette frantically checked him over for any serious injury – momentarily fussing over the cut on his face - before giving a blank look at the grey-haired man who was currently lying – face first – on the ground.

"Honestly," the blonde-haired woman sighed. "Couldn't you have done this after dinner Stein? You too Eruka and Ragnarok. Both of you, get down here."

Silence.

"Dammit! I said get yourbutts down here NOW!"

Kid cringed at the volume and assertiveness of the command. Immediately a white haired girl and a man wearing a black beanie with a white X came walking towards them. The girl grinned widely as she tossed one of her faced smoke bombs up into the air before catching it.

"It was just for fun Marie. No need to get angry."

Chrona stood and helped Kid up to his feet. The pinkette then turned towards the man on the ground and sighed. "Father, did you have to try to scare my friend away? Marie-san invited him for dinner."

Kid's jaw fell down to the floor as he processed his beloved's words.

_That… man is her father!_

The grey-haired man smirked as he rotated the screw on his head.

"You know how your father gets Chrona," Marie said fondly. "He just never changes."

"Of course not!" Stein said loudly, a silly grin present on his face. "It was just all for fun!" He yelled with his arms raised in the air and body spinning in a chair. He was spinning so quickly that he fell off the chair with a yelp.

_That was fun? And wait. Where did that chair come from?_

"Hmph, Stripes just got lucky, that's all. Next time, I'm going to beat him to a pulp!" Ragnarok grumbled.

"After I dissect him first."

"He won't be able to fight back then!"

Three consecutive punches were heard. Each owner, other than Stein, grabbed the inflicted area.

"G-Geko…why did I get hit too…?"

"Anyways, we haven't made our introductions yet. In case you forgot, my name is Marie and I am Chrona's step-mother. Stein here," she gestured to the man who was continuously rotating the screw in his head, "Is her father. Eruka and Ragnarok here are the children of our friends who we have adopted."

Kid nodded hesitantly, still having trouble understanding how a strange man could be the father of sweet Chrona. "It's… nice to meet you all…I'm Death the Kid."

Someone pulled at his sleeve lightly and Kid turned to face a shy Chrona who had trouble meeting his gaze. "I-I'm really sorry. Sometimes I don't know how to deal with them either. B-but they are very nice!"

Kid smiled warmly before reaching out to hold her hand; warmth spreading through him when she didn't pull her hand away. "No, it's okay. I'm completely fine."

His response was greeted with a small smile that made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. Yeah, he could handle Chrona's eccentric family members if it meant he could be next to her.

"Marie, your shed got destroyed."

"WHAT!"

Kid discreetly hid behind Chrona while she chuckled quietly at his actions.

* * *

><p>There, a slightly happier KidxChrona ending compared to the first two. I really like the idea of Stein and Marie being the parents of Chrona. She(He) deserves a happy life after what she(he) went through with Medusa.<p>

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for the views/reviews.  
>Did anyone notice that each story I post is longer and longer…?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus bit!<strong>

"Chrona. I'm so glad to see that you're okay."

"W-What do you mean Kid?"

"Earlier, I heard your scream. What happened?"

Chrona looked away, colouring slightly. "Ah, well… t-the cake Ms. Marie was baking…caught on fire." She quickly waved her hands in front of her. "B-but it's okay! We managed to bake another one!"

"Ah, I see."

"Why did you ask?"

"N-no reason." Kid was too embarrassed to admit he thought her father was a criminal.

First impressions... they were strange.


	4. Birthdays

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Soul Eater~

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Chrona!"<p>

The pinkette blinked she opened the door that Maka had told her to open. A loud popping noise made her jump and look upwards. Colourful pieces of…something floated gently from the ceiling. Not knowing what they were, she did her best to avoid touching them – bending forward or twisting to the right. This behaviour caused the group to laugh fondly. To them, it looked like an elaborate dance.

"Chrona! It's just confetti. It won't do anything to you."

"I-I don't know how to deal with this…" Chrona whined, still attempting to avoid the multi-coloured threat.

Maka linked her arm around Chrona's to stop her movement. Black*Star then took this moment to open another popped above her. Colourful strings sprang out and landed on Chrona's head, who shook from nervousness.

However, it didn't do anything and the slender girl reached up to touch the confetti. Grabbing a bunch of it, she brought it down so she could examine it.

"P-Pretty…"

Maka nodded enthusiastically. "Aren't they? I'm glad you liked them!"

"B-but why?"

"Because!" Maka waved her arms wide, "it's been officially 1 year since you've stayed in Shibusen! I asked you awhile ago but you said you didn't know when your birthday was so…"

"We decided to celebrate today." Soul finished for her.

"YEAH! Birthdays are awesome! This day is just about you Chrona! I'll give away my awesome spotlight to you just for the day. A gift from the Gods!" Black*Star yelled with one arm pointing up to the sky in a dramatic pose.

"Miss Chrona, happy birthday." Tsubaki gave her a bow. "I baked you a cake, I hope you like it."

"She also made all the food for this party too," Liz added, walking towards the pink-haired girl. "Here Chrona, Patti and I got something for you. Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday! Ehehehehe!"

"Ah! Here's my gift too Chrona! Soul, get your gift out as well."

Chrona looked at the colourful boxes that her friends – yes, she could happily admit that she had friends now – were holding. Hey eyes started to sting and she brought her hands to rub at them furiously.

Her friends all started panicking, wondering what they did to upset her so.

While the pinkette was bawling, Ragnarok popped out and punched Chrona's head.

"Stupid girl. Why you getting emotional now? Just say thanks and open the gifts."

Chrona sniffed. "B-but… but… I never had a-a birthday before…"

"Then enjoy this one stupid! And hey! Where are my gifts? I don't get a birthday?"

Maka laughed and held up another colourful bag. "We didn't forget about you mini-Ragnarok. We all got you a bunch of snacks and candies. Tsubaki here made a lot of your favourite food too."

"Huh, you may be ugly but you do know how to think at least. Chrona!" He tugged at her hair much to the protest from his meister and the death scythe meister. "Come on and get a move on. I want the food!"

Chrona nodded and followed the group into the house, arms filled with her birthday gifts. While walking through the hallway, she couldn't help but notice someone missing.

"Um... Kid is…?"

"Oh," Liz looked apologetic, "he's still not back from his assignment. I'm sorry Chrona."

"Ahh, no… that's okay…" She couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed.

"Hmph, who would want Stripes at the party anyways?" Ragnarok announced, giving Chrona a noogie. "He'll just mess everything up."

"Or try to make all the confetti land symmetrically." Soul added with a smirk.

Liz groaned and Patti laughed. "Don't even joke about that."

The whole group laughed and even the birthday girl joined in with her light chuckles.

_So…this is what it's like to have friends. _The pinkette thought to herself, a sudden warmth spreading through her. This one year in Shibusen held more happier moments than her entire life with Medusa. She was glad she stayed here.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?"

Maka closed her eyes in concentration. "Yeah, I do. That soul feels like-"

Suddenly, a black blur rushed past the group, bringing forward a wind that blew at people's hair and clothes. The group yelped at the sudden gust. Chrona gasped when she felt something grab her by the arm and, before she knew it, she was pulled along with the blur. Looking up, she noticed it was a hand that was holding her arm. Tilting her head further up, she saw familiar black hair with white stripes.

"K-Kid!"

"Happy Birthday Chrona," the Death God chuckled warmly as he maneuvered his skateboard over stairs and other obstacles. He slowed down just enough to pull her into his arms before speeding up again. "Sorry for the rush but if we don't want to miss it, we have to hurry."

Chrona didn't understand what he was talking about but allowed him to carry her despite Ragnarok's grumbles.

They reached the balcony just in time for Chrona's face to be illuminated in a series of bright colours. Her eyes widen as her body jumped lightly from the loud noise. The night sky was painted with glowing colours that were falling down from the sky.

"Is that… confetti?" she questioned quietly, eyes not moving from the sky.

"No, they are fireworks."

"Fireworks…they are pretty too."

"I'm glad you like them. This is the first part of my gift to you."

The girl tore her gaze to stare incredulously at the boy who was carrying her. "There's more?"

"Of course. You wouldn't think I would settle on just fireworks?" The Death God stared fondly at the girl he was carrying, bringing her closer to him. "You deserve more than that."

Chrona felt her eyes tearing up again and she mumbled her thanks, suddenly shy. Ragnarok decided this was a good time to re-announce his presence by smacking Kid in the head.

"So when are you planning on putting her down you pervert?"

"What! I'm not a-" In his surprise, he accidently dropped the birthday girl, who was currently on the ground rubbing her back. "A-ah…sorry about that Chrona."

She never got to reply when the balcony doors opened again to reveal that the entire group had followed them; a chorus of 'Ouus' and 'Awws' were heard as everyone admired the beautiful display.

Kid smiled fondly as he watched Chrona and Maka excitingly talk about the fireworks and stuck his hand into his pocket. His fingers came into contact with Chrona's second gift, a locket that opened symmetrically.

_Ahh well, I'll give it to her some other time._

He had time. After all, Chrona had no reason to leave Shibusen anymore.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So this one is actually not an AU xD Since today's my birthday, I decided to quickly write something up to celebrate. Hope you guys enjoy it despite the rush. See ya!<p> 


	5. Robes

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all.

Another one in the original timeline, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Kid? I forgot to ask before but…where is your Death Reaper robe?"<p>

"I decided to not wear it."

Liz raised an eyebrow at Kid's reply. "But you always wear it when we go do one of those special missions. Why not this time?"

"I merely did not feel like it, that is all," Kid said sternly. "You are harping on something much too trivial Liz."

Patti laughed at the expression the older sister. "Secret! Secret! Kid's hiding a secret!"

"You think so too Patti?

"Ehehehe!"

"Both of you; stop this foolishness at once!" Kid demanded. Ignoring Liz's smug comments and Patti's laughing, he landed his skateboard in front of Shibusen. Throwing his guns behind him, Liz and Patti reverted back to their human forms.

In his peripheral vision, he noticed the slim figure standing at the entrance. With soul perception, he could tell who it was right away.

"You two, I'll see you back at the house."

"Huh? What are you talking about? We'll come in with you."

"That won't be necessary; I need to speak with Father regarding some matters."

"Eh? Well, okay... see you later then Kid." Liz waved before heading towards the stairs leading to Shibusen. Patti shouted a "Bye bye!" before following after her sister.

When he was sure the sisters had left, he made his way towards the school.

"Chrona! What are you doing out here?"

"K-Kid! W-Welcome back…" The girl greeted, nervously playing with the black cloth in her hands. "Maka told me you were coming back so I… um, I wanted to return your coat."

"You didn't have to wait for me out here Chrona. There wasn't any rush."

"Mmm," she nodded, "but I wanted to give it back to you. You look so… so regal when you wear it," she complimented shyly, hands stretched in front of her to offer back his robes.

Kid blinked, face colouring slightly as he not expecting the compliment at all.

Chrona looked up to study his expression before timidly looking away. "M-Maka's been helping me build on my vocabulary. One of the words was regal so…um…i-is it that weird for me to say it?"

"N-no, it's not that. Thank you for your kind words. I see you're working hard with your studies."

Chrona nodded happily. "I-It's hard but Maka is really nice about it."

"Keep up the good work. Maybe next time I can help you with your schoolwork?" Kid offered her a charismatic smile.

Once again, the pink-haired girl nodded. "O-Okay"

* * *

><p>"Uhh Kid? Not to be rude or disrespectful but…isn't the robe going to be in the way when you play basketball?" Soul questioned, spinning the ball with one finger.<p>

"No, it won't." Kid replied and stole the ball from Soul, showing how he could still play with his billowing robes on.

"HAH! Just because you're wearing your godly robes doesn't mean you'll win against me!" Black * Star laughed and Tsubaki only shook her head fondly.

"I don't understand Kid. Everywhere we go now, you're always wearing that robe." Liz just sighed while Patti was yelling, "It's weird! It's weird!" in the back before bursting into laughter. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" asked Maka as she and Chrona stepped onto the court. She looked at Kid and blinked. "Uhh, I still don't really know much about basketball but…isn't it weird to be wearing your Death Reaper robes?"

"That's what I've been telling him all week." Liz announced exasperatingly.

"I-I think it looks nice…" Chrona commented.

Liz's eyes widened in surprise, a light bulb appearing above her head, "Oh~ I see how it is now Kid."

Tsubaski smiled shyly, understanding what Liz was saying immediately. Soul smirked and crossed his arms. "Huh, I guess that makes sense. Kind of sad if you ask me."

Kid flushed slightly. "No one asked you," he growled, throwing the ball hard at a laughing Soul who almost didn't dodge it in time. "Are we playing or not?"

Black *Star cheered while Maka and Chrona shrugged at each other, not really understanding what just occurred.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews and birthday wishes! See you guys later!<br>MakenshiCrona: Yeah, that part was based off the episode xD Good eye!


	6. Mark of a Death God

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters!

* * *

><p>Chrona felt numb.<p>

Actually, she felt a lot of emotions right now but she was too… confused to sort any of them out.

They said it was a freak accident. That it was something no one could have changed. So many comments and questions were being thrown around:

"_The car swerved into the bus bench, the person didn't stand a chance…"_

"_No one saw it coming. I'm just glad I forgot my wallet or else I'll be lying there too."_

"_Anyone from Shibusen Private High know the student?"_

She didn't want to admit that she knew the answer to the last question – she felt that if she said it out loud, it would become real. This wasn't something she wanted to be real. It couldn't be real. Her head was pounding.

When she decided to speak up, no one paid any attention to her. Or maybe she was too quiet? Maybe she should try again?

"Don't bother."

Chrona's head snapped forward where her gaze met a boy about her age, or maybe he was older? Dressed in black with an equally dark billowing robe, he stood there with piercing golden eyes. Chrona shivered and brought her arms close around her. Pale blue eyes met golden ones questioningly.

The stranger shook his head. "Don't look so confused. You know what happened here." He took a step closer to her. "Though, on your wish, I can change it. Change it so this doesn't happen. Do you want that?"

Chrona didn't understand what the guy was saying. Sure she was confused but if she really thought about it…was it really that bad? Despite the numbness of her body and the emotional conflict in her head, it's been ages since she's felt so… free. Yes... she was free now. No more dark rooms. No more pain. No more Ragnarok. No more Medusa. This was what it felt like to be free.

_I've never felt this light before…why would I want to change this?_

Even if she didn't feel that way, she wasn't willing to listen to anything this person said – if there was one thing she learned when she was alive, it was not to trust people so easily. The stranger in black made her brain fire more alarm bells than usual – the ones that told her to _stay away from this guy!_

She never had time to respond when a familiar pigtailed girl broke through the crowd and stumbled towards the lifeless body on the ground; her body heaving with harsh breaths. Her eyes glazed with tears.

"_No… No! This can't be happening! Open your eyes!"_ She heard the girl scream out between her loud intake of air. Chrona's breath was caught in her throat when she saw the state her best friend was in. _"Open your eyes dammit! This isn't even funny!"_

Paramedics finally arrived at the scene – the shrilling sirens drowned out all the murmurs and mumbles. One of medics had to lead the hysterical girl away from her fallen friend so they could check up on the body.

"Maka…" Chrona whispered as she slowly made her way towards her pigtailed best friend. Her hand reached toward her shoulders but Chrona lost her nerves at the last second and withdrew it. She swallowed thickly, "I-I couldn't do anything… I'm sorry Maka… Please don't cry."

The sobbing girl didn't respond to her, only occasionally resisting the hold one of the workers had on her when she had the strength. A weak cry escaped her lips.

"_Chrona… No…you can't be…"_

The pinkette stared longingly at her best friend – at the one person who made living this hell-of-a-life okay. She watched pained green eyes clench shut. Chrona's left hand squeezed her right arm tightly when Maka released an anguished cry, collapsing to the ground right after her scream – tears never ceasing.

"_T-This is all my fault... You c-can't die… Chrona..."_

It was the first time Chrona ever saw her cry. From the first day they became friends, Chrona had done her best to ensure a smile was always on Maka's face. No matter what, she'll do anything to stop those tears. _Anything_.

The dark stranger moved closer towards her and Chrona narrowed her eyes. She defiantly stood in front of the stranger, blocking her best friend from the suspicious man's gaze.

He gestured towards the body that was not responding to anything the paramedics were doing. "I can change this all Chrona." His voice was smooth as he swept over the scene with his hand. "I can bring you back to life. I can put your soul back into your body and make sure you live… for a price of course. But why worry about such trifling things? All _you_ need to do is to come here and take my hand." At this, the strange boy extended his pale hand towards her.

Chrona hesitated; the alarm bells rang with more vigor the longr the stranger talked. However, the beating of her heart (she still had her heart?) nearly blocked out the alarms when the stranger finished his offer.

"Take my hand and Maka will stop crying."

She didn't think twice and grabbed the man's outstretched hand. Maka's smiles were worth the hell she would face again.

He smiled; a dark glint present in his golden eyes. "Good," he whispered, leaning in close so his lips could brush against her ear, "Very good."

The next thing Chrona was aware of was pain. There was pain _everywhere_. Just the action of breathing was too much but she couldn't help but gasp out – her body was deprived of oxygen for who knows how long. Her pale blue eyes opened and she realized she was back in her previously lifeless body. The paramedics around her gasped in shock and Maka took the opportunity to break free. Sliding roughly to her knees, Maka grabbed onto one of Chrona's hands with both of hers, green eyes filled with obvious relief.

"Chrona! Finally! Y-You opened your eyes," Maka choked on her words, tears falling quickly, "You big dummy! You had me so worried!" Despite the weakness, Chrona could feel her best friend was shaking significantly.

"Maka…I'm…sorry."

"Don't be. Everything's going to be okay. You hear me Chrona? We're going to the hospital now; it's going to be okay ."

Chrona nodded feebly. She felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher before she blacked out. However, just before she lost consciousness, the pink-haired girl could feel the burning sensation on the area above her heart - the mark of the Death God.

Death the Kid stood on the lamp post observing everything that was happening below to his new found possession. When the doors shut and the ambulance drove off, he followed closely behind its blinking blue and red light.

* * *

><p>Another idea that's been floating in my head recently. I hope it's not confusing xP And wow, there's a lot of problems happening on Fanfiction right now. Didn't think I'll be able to update today xP<p> 


	7. Heartbreak 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor it's characters.

**Note: This happens right AFTER the first drabble that I post!**

* * *

><p>Soul found him sitting on the swing by himself, swaying gently back and forward – a gentle pattern. It wasn't hard to find him at all considering it was nearing midnight and he was the only one there at the park. He threw his bag down a few steps away before grabbing onto the chains of the swings. They felt cold underneath his touch but he sat down on the seat next to his friend anyways. Experimenting, he kicked off the ground. When was the last time he played in a playground anyways?<p>

It was silent, or well, more silent than it should have been. No insects or animals were making any noise. Heck, even the wind quieted down. It was as if everything decided to retire for the rest of the day. The only noise he could hear was the creeks from the chains and his feet kicking the gravel from the ground.

They stayed like this for awhile, neither talking. The silence was both welcoming and suffocating at the same time.

"I asked her." Kid whispered. It was so quiet that Soul almost didn't catch it.

"What?"

"Chrona. I asked her if she'll go to the fair with me."

Soul didn't say anything. He gave another push off the ground, hands still holding the chains lightly.

"She said no."

At that, Soul dug his shoes into the tiny rocks to stop from swinging. Shifting his gaze over to his friend, he noticed Kid's hands were shaking despite how tightly he was holding them together.

"Did she really say no?" Soul questioned quietly.

"She may as well have just said no. Maybe it would have hurt less."

"Doubt it." Soul said bitterly. It still hurt. In his mind, he could still hear the disbelief and firm 'no'.

"I think running away is a lot worse than her just saying no." Soul noticed the grim look on his friend's face. "I told her how I felt and now she probably doesn't even want to look at me anymore. God. What a fool I've been."

The red-eyed boy just hummed at the comment and started swinging.

Once again, they were wrapped in silence. Soul stared thoughtfully at the night sky, still swinging with his head turned upwards. The gentle motions calming his nerves for he was also troubled too. He closed his red eyes and focused on the breeze he felt when he swung.

Back and forward.

Back and forward.

It was hypnotizing.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the right. Kid was still in the same position since he found him – crouched forward with both hands in front of him and face turned down that his bangs covered his amber eyes.

Soul suddenly hopped off the swing and walked over to his bag. Reaching into it, he grabbed the basketball that he brought with him.

"Heads up." Was the only warning he gave Kid before he threw the ball at him. Kid's hands instinctively flew up to catch the ball. Golden eyes stared at the object in his hands questioningly before looking up at his friend.

"Come on. Lets shoot some hoops."

"Thanks but no thanks." Soul caught the ball that was passed back to him.

"Don't be such a girl."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Kid narrowed his eyes and stood up. Both boys walked towards the basketball court. Soul dropped the ball and started bouncing it. He slowly dribbled towards the net while Kid stayed on the defense. After a few feints and a few spin moves gave Soul the opportunity to do a perfect layup shot. The ball fell through the hoop gracefully and bounced back down.

No one made a move to get it.

"I can't help it Soul."

"What do you mean?"

"It's in my family. When we fall, we fall hard. It's both a curse and a blessing."

"Now you're just speaking nonsense."

"I'm not."

Soul sighed and strolled towards the now idle ball. "Stop being so dramatic, it ain't cool at all. It's just one rejection. So you confessed and she said no. Big deal. Plenty of fish in the sea, right?" After all, Soul himself wasn't breaking apart after his confession to Maka.

"I'm not being dramatic and it wasn't _just_ a rejection."

"You make it sound like you haven't liked anyone since-"

"I haven't."

Soul stopped dribbling at this point. The sound of the ball slapping against the pavement was loud in his ears.

"What?"

"Ever since I met Chrona, there's been no one else."

"You got to be kidding me! You met her when you were, what, 5? She doesn't even remember you from back then. Hell, after that first meeting, you didn't get to see her again until this school year!"

"Shut up! You think I wanted it to be like this? Don't you think I wish I can get over a rejection like this? Time heals everything right?" Kid shook his head. "But not for me. No, it's too late. It was over since 14 years ago when I first laid eyes on her. It doesn't matter if I didn't see her for years."

"Bullshit."

Kid narrowed his eyes and growled. "I'm not lying. My father said it's similar to imprinting, like how a newborn baby duck will believe the first moving object is its mother. It doesn't matter if the moving object was a duck or merely a flying rock, it'll be imprinted into that duck's mind that this is its mother. Only difference is that I don't fall in love with the first person I see." Kid gave Soul a twisted smile. "You know what I mean though right?"

It was quiet for awhile before Soul spoke up. "Shit… you're serious aren't you?"

"This isn't something I would want to joke about."

"But… you don't know if you-"

"Everyone in my family experienced this. Why else is my dad still single and no one is complaining? It's because there was no one else except my mother. There can't be anyone else."

"So you… with my cousin? And she… but you…" Soul knew he was babbling but it was just so hard to wrap his head around the situation.

"Yes, Chrona's the only one for me. There's really no logical explanation." At this, Kid sat down on the pavement, "And I completely messed up my chances."

"You could…you know, try talking to her again?"

Soul watched as Kid buried both hands into his hair.

"I should have been happy with staying as friends. God, why do I have to be so selfish?"

"We can't help it." An image of a girl with brilliant green eyes flashed through his mind and Soul closed his eyes. "We're only human after all. Nothing wrong with trying to get happiness, right?"

Only the wind answered him.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. Here's another drabble for you that connected with the first one I posted - I may as well have made a separated story xP<br>It seems like many of you like the humourous stories better than the serious-ish ones but I hope you guys like this one anyways. Let me know what you guys think! Ciao~


	8. Dictionary

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater~

Note: Continues from Drabble 2 xD

* * *

><p>"Huh? Dictionary? Why do you need it Chrona?"<p>

"I-I need to look up a word." Chrona answered, squirming slightly. "M-Maka's away so I couldn't a-ask her."

Liz smiled. "That's fine. What's the word, maybe I can tell you what it means."

"Uhh... well..." the pinkette mumbled, recalling the outcome of following Liz's words. She wasn't sure if she could deal with another incident like that.

"Come on Chrona. I know I may not be the brightest bulb out there but I'll try."

"I-"

"Look, do you have a dictionary or not?" Ragnarok snapped. "I want to go eat and we can't if you don't hand it over!"

Liz huffed, slightly annoyed at Ragnarok's attitude. Before, she could reply, a cheerful cry entered the room.

"Look Sis! I made another Giraffe! Grrrawr!" Patti exclaimed, one hand holding a limp giraffe while the other was holding a thick ripped book.

"Yeah... we used to have one but... not anymore. Sorry Chrona. So what was the word again?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Chrona. I don't have a dictionary on me."<p>

"Oh," she looked down, disappointed.

Tsubaki looked apologetic before she suddenly brightened up. "Oh, the library should have one. Do you want me to help you find one there?"

The pink haired girl felt her face burn before shaking her head furiously and running off. Just the thought of being in the library again caused her face to flush.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Dictionary? What's that? Doesn't sound as awesome as the great Black*Star!"<p>

Ragnarok sweat dropped as Black*Star posed dramatically while laughing. Ragnarok punched his frozen meister and ordered her to slowly make her way back out of the room.

Chrona wondered what made her ask _Black*Star_ for a dictionary in the first place.

"Stuuuuuupid." Was all Ragnarok said to her as she dashed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hm? Oh, Chrona, what brings you here...?" Kid trailed off as he stared at the place where his pink-haired friend was just standing earlier. From far away, he could see her running form slowly getting smaller and smaller.<p>

Ragnarok punched her head. "Any other brilliant ideas?" He taunted.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Dictionary? Why would I have one?" Soul asked, hands in his pockets.<p>

"S-Sorry..." Chrona mumbled sadly. All that time spent looking for Soul and he didn't even have one. She didn't know what to do now.

"Did you ask Maka? The bookworm should have one."

"You think we wouldn't have asked ugly first? She's not back from her mission yet. You think that being her partner you'll-"

The room fell into a sudden silence as Soul gave Ragnarok a look that said: 'You're kidding me right?'

The weapon growled before retreating back into his meister's blood.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Chrona," Maka said as she handed her pink haired friend her enormous dictionary. "What word were you looking for? I can help you find it."<p>

"N-No, that's alright Maka. I-I can do it."

The pigtailed girl blinked before smiling warmly. "Alright then. Just remember what I taught you before. Don't be scared to ask for help if you need it, okay Chrona?"

She nodded slowly as Maka made her way to the front door. "Well, then, I'll be back in a bit to make dinner. Soul didn't pick up any groceries so I have to go get some now. Be right back!"

Making sure her best friend was really gone; Chrona turned her gaze back at the massive book. Finally, after spending the entire day running around, she finally had a dictionary. With a shaky hand, she managed to quickly flip open the book. Once her eyes met the words in the book, Chrona could feel her head spinning. She was already overwhelmed.

_S-So many tiny words... I don't know how to deal with this..._

She shook her head and looked determinedly at the book. Huge books such as this one were always one of her worse enemies but she refused to back off. Especially since it took so much effort to get to where she was so far.

"Only idiots would be scared of books." Ragnarok sneered as he appeared from behind Chrona.

"Ragnarok!"

"So what's the word?"

"Err... well..." Chrona played with the hem of her dress shyly. She suddenly yelped when she felt a hard punch against her head. It was then followed by a noogie.

"Just spit it out already! You never even bothered to tell me what the word was."

"Stop it, that hurts!"

"I'll stop if you just spill."

"I-It's... it's!"

"Stupid, just say it already!"

"F-flirting!" she spluttered out, hands still trying to stop Ragnarok from attacking her.

He blinked. "That's it? That's why we were running around looking for a stupid book? Sheesh, you make it seem like such a big deal."

"I-It is a big deal." Chrona puffed out. "I need to know what it means."

"Lame. I'm heading back." With that, Ragnarok disappeared, leaving Chrona alone.

With a quiet sigh, Chrona went back to her task. Liz said she needed to flirt with Kid before she can confess. She failed horribly the first time so there must be another way of flirting. She just needed to know what other ways there were.

The pinkette stared hard at the book, determined.

5 minutes of staring did not bring her any closer to finding what the word 'flirting' meant.

However, those 5 minutes made her realize she had another problem.

She didn't even know how to spell the word 'flirting.'

Her head flopped forward and she groaned.

* * *

><p>I've been busy studying for my finals. I found out I was missing some notes so asked to borrow them from my friend. After a few hours of copying, I finished. Then, while I was cleaning up, I realized I did have the notes, it was just placed in a different section. So yeah, hours wasted. Especially since my friend has really hard to read writing D:<p>

I don't think I'll have time to update as much as I did before. It'll be better once my finals are over though! And sorry if there's a lot of mistakes here. I didn't have that much time to recheck my work! I wrote this while studying in the library so...hahaha...so sorry if the characters seem really weird.

I'm happy to see people enjoying the Heartbreak series. It's actually part of a bigger story I had in mind but I'll probably start that when my exams are done!


End file.
